


"What If..."

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of "What if..." drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: "What if I had said 'no'?"

* * *

Hisau Maiya was not an empty person. She was, however, a person filled with only purpose. There were no children for Maiya, no distant relatives, no friends. To be the purpose that cuts the world free from its heaviness you have to be prepared to cut everything else away. That was the principle, more or less. She might have paraphrased it.

Two moments at the end of her life offset each other. The smile and encouragement from Irisviel. And the thought of "What if I had said 'no' to Kiritsugu?"

It was unbearable to consider.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: "What if Sakura was the older sister and Rin become a matou"

* * *

The girl couldn't be used after all.

It was a bit of a disappointment. A vessel was necessary and grooming a young girl would have been perfect. Not only because children were malleable but there was something pleasant about the extinguishing of innocence.

It was mildly vexing that she'd also pushed Shinji off the stairs and broken his neck. And that she'd ruined several of the catacomb doors -- there was a rotting stench running through the house now.

But Matou Zouken would just kill her and find another. The Tohsaka family used to have two daughters, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: What if all the servant-master pairs were switched in f/z  
Note: I did cheat, it's a double drabble of 200 words not just 100 :(

* * *

Holy Grail War.

A war that stretched time and space. For those who were called 'Heroic Spirits' it meant one last chance to finally grasp what had eluded them in life thought fought. All they needed was to summon a Servant from the future to do their will.

And so:

Archer summoned from the best line of Magi. He was disappointed in the result, who knew the Magi had become so dull? Saber called forth a determined man. They were well-matched in determination, but barely compatible. Berserker only had the mind to call a tormented soul (as they both were sick with the desire to protect).

Lancer wished for a lord, but he misjudged -- as modern day lords had little honor to offer and all their desperation was bare. Rider summoned someone who could equal him, and got a pleasant surprise. Caster's Servant was well-matched in his madness and philosophy -- that was all the Spirit asked for, really. Besides a little piousness.

And Assassin? An empty man to go with their empty presence. They were the kind of Spirit to turn and strike unexpectedly and needed the right Servant to fulfill this.


	4. Chapter 4

(Omake Prompt?) Prompt: WHAT IF GIL WAS RIN'S MOM

* * *

He was touching her things.

She could tell, even if her back was to him, because that was /exactly the kind of thing he did/. So she wadded up a piece of paper and tossed it behind her -- a little touch of magic would make it heavy as a rock and guide it to her target.

"Who throws paper at a King!" He exclaimed and threw the paper back. But she was ready for it and spun, snatching it out of the air.

"That's /mine/." She snapped.

"Everything is the king's, you know." He replied, waved a hand loftily.

"/Bite me/."


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: what if we never met

* * *

He was ashamed, when he buried his wife. He couldn't face his father for several days.

Instead he fantasized.

He fantasized that he had sat by her bed as she had died and reached over and strangled her. Or that before she had taken those pills he had grabbed her by the hair and forced her to lean over the balcony until she could see her own death (know it was him) and let her go.

It excited him.

Weeks later he would curse her for the fantasies that haunted him. If only . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: What if Kotomine had summoned Lancer instead of Assassin.

* * *

Lancer still has use for you, hm? Gilgamesh asked. He had picked through the bottles in Kirei's cellar (again) and was drinking (again), sprawled on the couch.

Kirei didn't answer. A response that could have been out of politeness (Lancer was still in the room, seated opposite of Gilgamesh even), but was most likely out of personal restraint.

It was far too easy to give one word, a sentence, a phrase -- just illuminate how truly worthless Lancer was to his Master . . .

Kirei swallowed. Even considering it was dangerous, right now. Gilgamesh laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: what if i had killed you instead

* * *

Dead DeadDeadDeadDeaddeaddying -- Stolen.

Matou Kariya's life seemed to revolve around that single word. Stolen. Aoi, stolen from him. Sakura, stolen from him. His freedom, stolen by Zouken (again and again and againandagainandagainandagain). His body, by the worms.

Even the death of Tokiomi had been taken. It was too clean to have been an accident. (Who accidentally stabs another in the back? Kariya knows enough of human beings to know this).

The only thing that he has lost but was not stolen from him he offered up. My life for your work, Berserker.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: saber/iri/kiritsugu threesome, f/z everything didn't crash and burn around them

* * *

Kiritsugu's biggest worry (these days) is that Ilya isn't getting taller. He worries that she never will and that she will stand next to her mother and wish to be someone else.

Irisviel still carries a stiffness in her hands. (In her whole body). There are some days when simple tasks are too much. (She doesn't think of the 'fate' that did not come to pass). That is when she asks Saber to drive her somewhere quiet, but windy.

And when Saber looks at Kiritsugu, in Irisviel's shadow, he will meet her eyes with gratitude (or regret).


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: ILYA + TWO MOMMIES

* * *

Irisviel says, when she's older I'll teach her how to drive.

Saber privately considers that isn't the best of options (even though Illyasviel has inherited her mother's sense of excitement and love of speed). Out loud, she says, I would be honored to assist.

Between them Illyasviel is shaping a mound of snow into a larger mound of snow. She is completely intent on the task.

And, perhaps other things. Irisviel continues. How to navigate the world and be herself.

Saber, again, offers to assist.

Irisviel puts a hand on her daughter's head, gently, and smiles.

Yes. That would be nice.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt: Kiritsugu summons Fate/Stay Night Archer

* * *

"We will work separately."

That was the agreement. Emiya Kiritsugu could abide by it, but he could tell that Archer -- no, Emiya Shirou -- could barely tolerate it.

"Even though you understand the weight of heroics, you still have to die." Archer had said, plainly, before Kiritsugu had used a command spell -- you cannot kill me until the holy grail war is over.

Then it was just Kiritsugu watching Archer leave. While he had accepted (only just barely) the weight of heroics he was not sure he could carry the weight of the family he was slowly killing.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: Matou Kariya summons Saber

* * *

It was ... unexpected. Kariya felt his knees start to give out and locked them in desperation. This was not who he had been told he was summoning. He could barely gasp out an answer. Saber. He formed a pact with Saber.

Over the young woman's shoulder Kariya could see Zouken's black eyes fold into a smile.

\--

Saber was not necessarily good with children but her reserved nature made her a good match for Sakura. Kariya had promised himself only two hours -- he was on a time limit.

But... Sakura and Saber were speaking softly, every now and then Sakura's head would tilt. Saber's expression remained mostly neutral and she replied in a measured way.

Kariya thought, this was all right.

\--

If you can't achieve victory, if there is nothing to win, go back for her.

Saber looked into the eye of the Grail and took a step back from it. The command seal burned in the back of her mind.

There was no salvation here for anyone.

\--

"Saber ... " Sakura asked. (Where is Uncle Kariya?)

Saber gave a small smile and held out her hand. Perhaps there were other ways to rebuild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that I assume Saber goes on to become the Monarch of England after this and Sakura attends a British School. Ten years later they can return for FSN and put a whole new spin on everything B)


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt: Sola as the bearer of command seals and Kayneth as lovestruck.

* * *

Sola-ui knew Kayneth was enamored with power. It was that aspect of him that had sent him curling around her legs like a dog. She did not dislike that part of him, really. Perhaps, even, she loved that part of him. 

But it had been _her_ who would act as Lancer's primary master. She had informed him of such: Your cowardice and reliance on formalities would get us killed. And, of course, his desperation.

(But she liked that about him too.)

(There were, actually, a lot of things Sola-Ui liked about Kayneth. But their marriage had been one of convenience, that allowed them both to pursue power as they saw fit.)

But --

 _But_ Kayneth had also become enamored with Lancer. It was, in a way, unfathomable. At first Sola had thought it jealousy, the way Kayneth watched Diarmuid, the way he addressed him.

Kayneth _coveted_ the Servant.

(Briefly, she wondered if Kayneth was in love with how she interacted with Diarmuid, that would have been flattering jealousy.)

So she invited Kayneth to her bed and asked if he loved her. She held out her hand with the command seals and watched Kayneth focus on them.


End file.
